1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a stamped screen for an electrical circuit, having improved fastening means integral with the screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
DE 198 58 231 A1 has disclosed a stamped screen, which is inserted into a housing cover and is fastened to the housing cover by means of ultrasonic welding or warm caulking of positioning pins provided for this purpose. This means that in addition to inserting the stamped screen into the housing cover, another manufacturing step is required, namely the ultrasonic welding or the warm caulking and the devices required for them.